Reality Check
by ThAtOnEkIdXD
Summary: She convinced herself that she was strong and didn't need him. He's a danger to himself and others. One has lost it the other is losing it. Reality is a cruel thing if you chose not to accept it.


**Reality Check**

"So how do I look?" Karin said while strutting around like a model.

"Like a whore." Suigetsu answered. "No wait, like a fat, ugly whore!"

"Asshole, you're just mad that I rejected you multiple times!"

The white haired boy laughed. "As if! I'm glad you did otherwise I would have a million diseases."

"Fucking retard."

"Dumbass skank."

Jugo had remained quiet up until now. "Friends, must we call each other such names?"

"We're not friends." They say simultaneously.

"We don't have much time for us to be so hateful towards each other. Like it or not we are all on the same team-" After a while it all sounded like a lot of buzzing.

He groaned, how in the world did he get stuck with these people? Oh yeah that's right, he chose them for their apparent abilities. As of now he's starting to think their power is not worth him losing his sanity. Though some would argue his sanity has left him long before he met the three. Just the other day he incinerated a whole village just because he wanted to know how quickly wood burns. Everyone thought that he was completely insane at that point, though they said nothing because they never know when he might want to know how fast flesh burns.

Everyone can feel his chakra grow darker and darker with each day. At first he would never harm innocent people, and now he wants to torture each and every person he sees. To play with them like there some sort of toy, and then throw them away when they're broken or in this case dead. Other people's lives mean nothing to him. A poor man who was injured beyond repair begged Sasuke to put him out of his misery. He didn't, he sat there and watch the man cry in pain for ten minutes before he died.

His own life means nothing to him. You can threaten to kill him right now and he'll beat you to it by stabbing himself with his sword. He likes inflicting pain, more so on others than himself but he'll take what he can get. The rush he gets is just amazing, it drives him crazy...he wants more and more until he passes out from blood loss. Even then he loves the feeling of coming so close to death, it makes him think about how fun reality is if you are willing to push the boundaries.

Was it his fault that he is how is he is now? Between coming home to his whole family dead and his brother forcing him to watch him betray their clan in the worst way over and over again and the fact that he was lured here by his lust for power, one would say the causes that attributed to his current mental state would definitely be something out of his control.

Of course then again there should have been stronger people to step in and prevent him from getting like this. They should have ambushed him and broke every bone in his body. They should have told him the truth about his clan. They should killed him while they had the chance, and now they'll pay. They will all pay.

As for that annoying brat Naruto, he couldn't wait to slaughter him. He couldn't wait for that damn bastard to be killed at his hands. And as an act of celebration he'll drink his blood. He'll cut the blonde's head off and mount it on his wall. As for the rest of his body well he'll burn it unless he finds another use for it. A scarecrow! Yeah, that's what he'll use him for. To warn people to stay away from him or else they'll face a cruel and unusual death.

He had to calm himself down, thinking about that always made his blood boil in a good way. Most would agree Sasuke's perception of reality has grown twisted. He tries to control himself, but doesn't have much luck at the task.

Way deep down inside he knows that this isn't the way to live. Recklessly risking his life all so that he can feel alive. He is missing something, and it's driving him mad not knowing what it is or _who_ it is.

XxoxX

Sakura was out in the field, pounding away at the trees in an effort to work off all her frustration.

It was a beautiful night. The stars shone brightly against the dark blue almost black sky. It reminded her of _him_. She collapsed to the floor, crying. It was the same thing every night. She would look up and think of him. She wanted to forget him, to be strong. But she couldn't, her heart was set on belonging to him. But she was still hellbent on trying.

Suddenly the sky turned to an ominous shade of blood red. She thought she was dreaming, but no the sky changed colors. She was far too tired to put up a fight if this was someone's warning that they are about to attack. Just in case, she pulled out several shuriken and a kunai knife. Not that it would help her since her predator is far too quick. As she got up and prepared to leave she heard a rustling in the bushes.

Her defenses rose as she prepared to fight. Her heart pounded thunderously as out of the bushes came a cat. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. A cat, she was afraid of a cat? She sighed in relief and put her weapons away.

The cat strutted over to her and rubbed against her leg. She felt warm inside at the gesture. She knelled down and petted it's fur gently. It purred and nestled up to her hand. She didn't sense any type of danger until the cat opened it's eyes. Fierce red orbs glaring hatefully into hers. She threw cat away from her and threw a shuriken at it, making it disappear into thin air. She shuddered and nearly fell to the floor. "I'm just seeing things." She said to herself. "Just seeing things." She repeated so she wouldn't be so scared.

The moon turned black and with this, Sakura knew shouldn't be out here any longer. As she walked away from the training grounds she felt her heart beat getting faster and faster as she head home. She stopped and looked around, finding no one within sight or sound. "Get a grip Sakura." She whispered to herself.

The feeling of being hunted was overwhelming her. She thought someone was there, but she didn't sense anybody's chakra. She decided to not go home for the time being and just go sit on the bench where she awoken that fateful day. She dropped her guard and lowered her head.

"_Bad move."_ Her head shot up so quickly she's surprised it didn't snap. The voice sounded just like her own, only it wasn't hers. It couldn't have been, her mouth was shut. But sitting across from her was...herself.

She froze out of fear. This isn't real, she tried to convince herself. Her clone walked over to her and bent down so they were eye level with each other. The aura she let off was intoxicating Sakura had to admit. Her eyes widen when the clone closed the gap between them in a tantalizing kiss. She wasn't sure what she should do, give in or fight. Her clone coaxed her into kissing back.

It was official she's lost it, being reduced to kissing someone that looks exactly like her and liking it. They pulled away almost reluctantly. The clone held onto Sakura's waist and smiled. _"Tell me Sakura, is this real? Or are you dreaming?"_ She whispered.

"I...I do-" She was interrupted by another kiss.

"_Do you want me touch you?"_

"No!" Sakura gasped. She was pushed backwards so her back met the cold, hard bench. Completely ignoring what Sakura just said, she got down on her knees and started licking the area between her thighs. "S-stop!"

"_But you don't want me to."_ She smirked when Sakura didn't deny it. The clone's hand traveled up her thigh and towards the band of her tight shorts. She hooked both fingers on them and pulled them down. Sakura gasped at the sudden breeze she was feeling. Hands slowly massaged the area extremely close to her womanhood. Sakura moaned and shut her eyes hoping that it would end soon.

"_You don't even know who I really am, and yet you're allowing me to touch you in such ways that you wouldn't normally let people." _The stranger rubbed Sakura's opening through the dampening fabric of her underwear making her moan.

After brushing her clit a few times, Sakura was nearing her peak. One good brush made her heart skip multiple beats as she came. She was left speechless, yet thankful this nightmare came to an end when the clone got up and disappeared. Not even wanting to access the situation, she pulled up her shorts trying to ignore the dampness of her panties and set out to go home. Her legs were wobbly and didn't seem to want to move at all.

"Oi, Sakura!" She screamed when she heard her name being called. "Chill, it's just me." She took a very good look at him. Stupid grin, whiskers, no sense of fashion, warm aura, yeah it was Naruto. She staggered over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"No! I've been having these weird visions...like I'm seeing things!" She cried.

"I know what you mean, I thought I had a full closet of ramen but it turned out to be just the empty containers that I didn't feel like throwing out." She groaned but was still relieved. Only Naruto would say something stupid like that. "I'll walk you home if you want."

"Yes please." They walked side-by-side together all the way to Sakura's apartment. They arrived without any complications. "Thank you so much!" She said gratefully as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." Her body tensed when she heard Naruto speak in a voice that certainly wasn't his. No, Naruto's voice doesn't sound smooth and sultry...that was... "You know Sakura, for a someone with such 'great' abilities you fail when it comes down to noticing the simplest genjutsu."

Her worst nightmare and greatest dream came true, Sasuke is back. It is something to be thankful and fearful of. She tried to push him away but it proved futile, his grip on her body was too strong.

When he did let her go it was only just because when she did somewhat successfully pushed him away, the force sent her back and her head hit the wall behind her. She subsequently blacked out after that.

XxoxX

The smell of cigarette smoke woke her up and she frantically looked around the room only to find Sasuke leaning against the wall, smoking like he owned the place. She narrowed her eyes and lunged toward him in a fit of rage.

Sasuke wasn't alarmed in the least bit. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall he was just on. As she struggled to break free she found that it was only hurting herself a lot more than if she just stood there. He blew a smoke ring in her face and smirked at her angry expression. She was about to hit him but he tighten his grip around her throat to discourage that thought.

"I don't want to hurt you Sakura." He said in an almost sincere tone.

"Then why are you here?" She managed to say.

He lowered his gaze to meet hers. "To show you that aren't as strong as you _think_ you are." He inspected his nails before continuing. "All of you leaf ninjas think you are so great, but in reality you're no strong than a baby bird trying to push boulder off a cliff."

She was pissed, how dare this traitor insult her-no _their _village? She gathered a decent amount of chakra in her fist and punched him right in the gut. He spit out a lot of blood, some of it landing on her chest making her shriek. She was concerned at the way his body trembled and the amount of blood he just lost. She wasn't sure if she should help him or strike while the iron is hot.

She couldn't see the expression on his face as his head was lowered and his bangs are shadowing his face. She reached out her arm to touch his, drawing it back out of fear he might break it. "Sasuke?" A few moments of silence was her response.

He started chuckling causing her to be afraid. "You're going to have to do better than that." He said after driving a knife deeply into her gut.

She screamed and slowly collapsed to the floor. The pain was unbearable, tears fell from her eyes. Blood was spilling out of her abdomen like a waterfall. He found the sight quite breath taking. Her body trembled to the point where she almost thought she was having a seizure. She curled up in a ball and clutched the wound, hoping that it would stop the bleeding. He couldn't have been anymore pleased with himself.

But he would hate for a gorgeous body like Sakura's to go to waste. He wanted to have a little more fun than standing there and watching her die. The man picked up her body and carried back to the bed.

Using the knife that inflicted the wound to his beloved cherry blossom, he cut opened her bloody shirt. Immediately his hot tongue begin licking her cool, bloody flesh. It made her whimper as it was offered slight relief to the pain she was feeling. He adored the taste of her blood, it tasted just like cherries to him.

He brought his head up and crashed his lips onto hers. The kunoichi's fingers tangled themselves in his unruly locks as his tongue found it's way into her mouth. He tasted like blood and smoke, if it were anyone else it would be a horrible taste but he made it taste right. Their tongues fought a very passionate battle as she opened up her legs and allowed him to slide between them.

Wait, what was she doing? This man just stabbed her and worst of all he's a traitor to their village, they shouldn't be doing this. She broke away from the kiss and pushed him away. He scoffed, "Don't deny this Sa-ku-ra." The way he said her name drove her crazy. "I know you want this just as bad as I do."

He was wrong, she didn't want this. She couldn't, he's a traitor and a sick bastard. "N-no get off of me!" She tried to convince herself that the man above her didn't mean anything to her. Her thoughts came to a crashing halt as she felt his tongue licking her milky breast. She fought every urge to moan as it swirled around her nipple making it hard, he did the same to the other breast. When he looked up he was faced with a blushing Sakura.

That devilish smirk returned to his lips as he moved down her body. He quickly removed her shorts along with her underwear in one swift movement. He bit his bottom lip marveling at the sight before him. The woman feeling ashamed for being exposed tried to cover herself. He growled and slapped her hand away so he can gaze at her beautiful entrance. He lowered his head an gave her a quick lick just to tease her. "Sasuke..." She gasped quietly.

Sensing her need he let his tongue trail slowly between her wet folds. He was rewarded with a shaky moan from the woman. She let out a shrill cry as his tongue entered her, stroking the walls and exploring every inch of her. Her walls squeezed around the wet intruding body part which worked it's way in and out of her. She lost it once he lightly bite her clit, her body arched off the mattress and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She gripped the sheets beneath her trying to brace herself for what's about to happen but it wasn't enough to keep her from the second mind blowing orgasm she had that night. Sasuke watched her chest rise and fall while she settled back down to earth. "You liked that didn't you?" He taunted her.

"Yes!" He loved how easily she admitted the truth. She's practically submitting to him.

He had been good at ignoring his own needs up until now. He has to take her, her luscious body is begging him to be inside her. He removed the purple rope that held up his pants and threw it somewhere in the room. And as he removed the last articles of his clothing, she wondered how she even got herself in this situation. There is no way that he was using a basic genjutsu, she would have been able to pick up on it. Even when she was younger she could tell when someone was using genjutsu. It just didn't add up.

The Uchiha was well endowed and way too horny to patiently push into her. He needs her now, and wasn't willing to wait. He forced all ten antagonizing inches into her tight hole. She let out an head splitting scream, but it sounded like music to him. Her body shook as if she was shocked by lightening. Tears rolled down her porcelain, angel like face. Only then did he realized that he could have been a little patient, just a little though.

He kissed the side of her face before pounding into her tight flesh. Her screams were of pleasure and pain, though she wishes it was more from the former. Her lower body ached in a terrible way but felt good too. It was like the two were made for each other, her walls clung desperately unto his cock.

After several deeply harsh thrusts the crying woman was transformed into a moaning and withering mess. She clawed fiercely at his pale skin as his speed increased to a near animalistic pace. She knew she wasn't going to be able to walk right for awhile, but it didn't matter. He kept slamming against a sensitive bundle of nerves causing Sakura to scream his name. He groaned slightly when he felt her fingernails rake across his back.

She was being assaulted by waves of pleasures every time he rammed into her intense heat. The friction created between them was unbearable, she wasn't sure how much more was going to take. Involuntarily her legs wrapped around the male's waist just so she can feel him go further inside her. Her small hands reached up and pulled on his dark locks causing him to hiss.

Sakura was growing weaker and her veins felt as if they were on fire, this only meant that she was close. She bucked her hips into his to increase the pleasurable experience. The man attacked her lips with passionate, lip searing kiss. Her will to stay connect with reality was weakening and suddenly she found herself at the height of pleasure. The kunoichi choked a scream as her walls clamped down on Sasuke's intruding member. Every muscle in her body turned to jello, she couldn't see straight, and her heart sounded like a thousand drums in a marching band.

He was no longer being able to prolong his orgasm, so he spilled his seed inside her filling her up to the brim with both of their come. He wanted to go for another round immediately. He knew this was the perfect time to do it seeing as her body is now extra sensitive. He flipped her on her stomach and brought her on her hands and knees. "Sasuke...don't." She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch the blood all but gush from her body and onto the sheets.

"Shut up and enjoy it will ya?" Her body almost gave out on her as her rear entrance was breached by the boy's large dick. She screamed while he plunged his cock in and out of her body. She desperately scraped at the sheets beneath her.

"Sasuke!" She screamed unable to deal with the force she was being assaulted with. He grabbed her hips with one hand and guided them along his shaft. With the other he used it to finger the woman crying out for him. Her voice was growing hoarse from all the screaming she was doing. It only encouraged Sasuke descend harder into her warmth. He felt complete when he was inside her.

Electric pulses traveled up her spine and throughout her body. She was thankful that he came not too long after she did for the fourth time tonight otherwise she would have blacked out. No longer being held up by Sasuke's hand, she collapsed on the bed. He turned her over so he can see her beautiful face. Her eyes were a third of the way open and her hair was askew everywhere, she looked perfect.

She saw him smirk and got scared. Surely he didn't want to go for _another_ round. "P-please...no more...I-I can't take it." She begged.

"You know you wanted all this to happen to you." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. Her cheeks grew red. "Think about it, there is no way someone of your _ability _could have missed the obvious signs."

"I thought you said that it was because I am weak?"

"You are." He nearly deadpanned. "But that has nothing to do with the fact that you were so eager to see me. I bet you dream of me doing things like that to you on a nightly basis." Sasuke caressed her cheek affectionately. "I do so hope that you have learned your place in this world. You may be the strongest kunoichi in this village, but to me you'll always be _my_ sweet, little, annoying, precious cherry blossom."

Maybe the fair loss of blood was starting to get to her, but she couldn't understand where he was getting at. "What are you saying?"

"That I love you."

She searched his eyes wondering if this was all just a figment of her imagination. It was way too good to be true.

"I love you too." But then again she is a few short minutes away from death.

In a morbid sort of way, he is happy that those were her last words...for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it has been forever since I have posted any stories. Long story short, I lost the will to write. I have a ton of ideas and typed some of them but I didn't like any of them. I felt like they were terrible. But I'm trying to get over my opinion of my stories because in the end my opinion really doesn't matter and no matter what I do, I'll always think I can do better.<strong>

**So you should review, it would make me feel a lot better.**


End file.
